My Life, My Lover, My Lady is the Stars
by JustLove201
Summary: Ego was the sailor and Meredith was his Brandy. He never meant to fall in love but he did. He didn't want to leave but he had to.


**So this had been in my head ever since I saw Guardians of the Galaxy 2 so I decided to write it. This story is a one shot based of the song Brandy (Your a fine girl) focusing on Ego and Meredith. I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy but enjoy the story.**

When Ego came to Earth for the first time he expected it to be like all the other times he had visited a planet. He would find a healthy and easily charmed lady and then he would plant his seed on the planet hoping that this time the child would have his power. What Ego didn't anticipate was that he would actually fall in love. It was supposed to be easy to kill the woman and then come back for the child. However, Ego had never met someone like Meredith Quill before.

Meredith was beautiful. He loved the way she listened carefully to every word he said, he loved that her eyes lit up when a song she liked came on the radio, he loved the way she just had to sing a long, and most of all he loved the feeling he got whenever he was around her. Ego had never had a feeling like this before and it made him wonder what it would be like to stay, become human, and start a life with Meredith Quill. Then he remembered the mission. He couldn't forget the mission. He couldn't love Meredith Quill.

Ego drove a hot wired car with Meredith Quill sitting in the passenger seat. He watched her with adoration in his eyes as she sang along to the song on the radio. He watched the light in her eyes and for a moment he allowed himself to forget his own light back on his planet. The song ended and a new one came on. Ego was startled a bit when Meredith jumped up and clapped her hands.

"I love this song!" Meredith beamed at him.

"You love every song." Ego grinned back. He hearing her Missouri accent.

Meredith laughed and Ego's stomach fluttered. "Well this one is my favorite."

Ego didn't say another word, he just listened as the song began and watched as Meredith seemed to get lost in a world of her own.

 _There's a port on a western bay_

 _And it serves a hundred ships a day_

 _Lonely sailors pass the time away_

 _And talk about their homes_

Ego smiled as Meredith sang along with the song.

 _"And there's a girl in this harbor town_

 _And she works layin' whiskey down_

 _They say Brandy, fetch another round_

 _She serves them whiskey and wine,"_

Ego laughed as Meredith stood up. He watched her hair blow in the wind and felt only love for her when she sang and swayed with the wind. She sat and he pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head as she laughed and the song played on.

 _"The sailors say Brandy, you're a fine girl_

 _What a good wife you would be_

 _Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea,"_

Behind Dairy Queen Ego showed Meredith the beginning of his plan. He knew she didn't understand but he wished she did, then he could've share his plan with her.

"My heart is yours." He holds her hand and gives her that promise. Ego never told the other woman that because he never loved them the way he loved Meredith.

She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. They pulled each other close and Ego felt a pain in his stomach as he knew he couldn't stay.

"I can't believe I feel in love with a spaceman." Meredith smiled at him and Ego has a similar thought as they kiss.

 _Brandy wears a braided chain_

 _Made of finest silver from the North of Spain_

 _A locket that bears the name_

 _Of the man that Brandy loves_

During Ego's second visit he manages to convince Meredith to seal their love with a passionate night. Their night wasn't at all like his other times. That time is better because it feels _real_. It's real love between them and he wants to stay but he knows that he can't.

The next day Ego didn't leave before she woke up like he should have. Instead he sat on the side of the bed, carefully working on creating a gift for Meredith. When she woke up he gave her a Walkman. She grinned upon seeing it and kissed him. The joy on her face made him almost feel bad for what he was about to do but he had pushed the guilt away.

 _He came on a summer's day_

 _Bringin' gifts from far away_

 _But he made it clear he couldn't stay_

 _No harbor was his home_

It was the middle of the summer when he visited for the third and last time. He told himself it was only to implant the tumor but deep down he knew it was a lie. The moment she saw him she rushed toward him with an anxious look on her face. Meredith quickly told him that she has news and Ego worried for a moment but then he realized he already knows what the news was. She asked him to stay, to help her raise their child, but with a deep regret he told her that he could not.

 _The sailor said Brandy, you're a fine girl_

 _What a good wife you would be_

 _But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea_

"I love you." He told her, "You're my Brandy, but I cannot be separated from space for too long. It's my light. I need to be there too survive." He tried so hard to make her understand.

Meredith frowned. "I still don't understand a word you say."

 _Yeah, Brandy used to watch his eyes_

 _When he told his sailor stories_

 _She could feel the ocean fall and rise_

 _When she saw his ragin' glory_

 _But he had always told the truth, lord, he was an honest man_

"I need to be in space to survive." He had always told her the truth even if she didn't understand. "I have to leave."

Meredith looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "Will you come back, will you bring me more stories?"

"I can't." His words held a sorrow that he had never felt before.

She nodded. "I understand." He knew she didn't but he loved that she tried to.

"I love you Meredith, my river lily, my Brandy." And he kissed her one last time.

 _And Brandy does her best to understand_

 _At night when the bars close down_

 _Brandy walks through a silent town_

 _And loves a man who's not around_

 _She still can hear him say_

 _She hears him say Brandy, you're a fine girl_

 _What a good wife you would be_

 _But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea_

After Ego left Meredith spent eight years trying to convince others that Peter's father was a great man, an angel. He had been her sailor and she was his Brandy. She looked at her son and she saw him, the being of pure light that had taken her heart away. Meredith never married and instead raised her son on her own. She knew how much Peter wanted a father and she wished her sailor had stayed but he returned to the ocean and left her behind.

When she looked at Peter she saw his father but unlike his father Meredith promised herself to never let Peter go. She held him close and told him stories about his father. Meredith played music for him and made him a mix tape of her favorite songs. While listening to the songs she thought of spaceman that she had fallen in love with. Everyone thought she was crazy or that it was just the tumor affecting her brain but she knew that he hadn't been an ordinary man he had been pure light, an angel. Meredith missed him deeply but she knew she could not compete with the stars.

 _Brandy, you're a fine girl_

 _What a good wife you would be_

 _But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea_


End file.
